


Pony Up

by behind closed doors (ibukis)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Guilt, Horses, M/M, Masturbation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukis/pseuds/behind%20closed%20doors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Engineer's winter break, and he's left alone at his family farm with a horse and a long time fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Up

**Author's Note:**

> done for a couple friends back in february, touched it up and decided to release it today  
> i have never lived on a farm in my whole life so apologies if i'm wrong about Pretty Much Everything here :^(..sit back and appreciate the horse blowjobs

Working on a farm has its perks.

Every year, during the Christmas break, Engineer went home to his little farm in Texas. For the short period of a few weeks, he would be in charge of taking care of all the animals, as this is also the period of time where his family leaves the farm for their own winter break. The farm was of respectable size, housing chickens, pigs, cows, and horses, and while impressive, it was tough keeping up with all of them. The work is hard, but it beats sitting around and doing the same thing over and over back at his base. Strangely, he felt more social around the animals than he did with his team mates, so it was a welcome change in pace.

The first day, he was never very active. The trip back home wasn't very long at all, but he spent most of the first day unpacking and settling in. The first thing he did after unpacking his bags was cook himself a big breakfast of fresh eggs, bacon, and pancakes, with a large glass of cool milk. It was gone in an instant, as Engie hadn't eaten anything so fresh since his last visit to the farm. Having such a complete meal made him somewhat groggy, but he knew it was too early for a nap, and opted to go begin his work.

First stop was to visit the chickens. It was pretty easy care- gather all of the eggs and refill their food and water. He placed the basket full of eggs in the fridge with the others for later consumption. Second was the pigs, which were pretty easy as well, just refill the food and water. Third was the cows, which had to be milked, potentially the hardest part of the day. It was risky and time-consuming, though the actual task was easy due to his experience.

His final stop for the day was to visit the horses, which were his favorite animal. On occasion, he would take them out for a ride around the field, which was always enjoyable. He did have a favorite- a large, strong, brown horse named Byron, who had been living on the farm for as long as the Texan could remember. Engineer located him and approached as non-threateningly as possible, with a quiet "Hey there, horsey..." Byron trotted up to Engie and placed his long face in the open arms of the much smaller man. It was quite exciting for the two to meet again after the first time in a year. Their hug was cut short by the farming duties, however. Engie was about to walk away to haul a bale of hay to the field, but he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

The horse had its erection fully out, displaying his excitement to see Engie. It was simply hanging, thick and swinging between his legs, an open invitation in Engie's eyes. He had always been interested in watching the horses mate as a child, but never physically did anything about it as there were always others around, simply opting to satisfy his curiosity on his own at night with a box of tissues. Now, though, he was completely alone with an aroused horse, and the two of them were curious and excited. Engie carefully returned to his previous position, and stepped towards Byron's rear end.

"Heh heh... Didn't know that you were this excited to see me, boy." He whispered, patting the big horse as he gently slipped himself underneath the horse's belly. The massive cock he had been fantasizing about for years was in full view, in front of his face. It was like a dream come true, and Engie carefully started by gently placing one hand around the massive shaft. It was very warm, almost leathery, and Engie froze up, nervous to go any further. He slowly stroked its length, feeling disgusted with himself, but curiosity urged him on and he continued. He was anxious that someone was watching, that he would get in trouble, and he was tempted to stop now and forget about everything, but a sick curiosity and his arousal led him to continue. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and gave the tip a quick lick.

It had an interesting taste, nothing like he had experienced before, but it was enticing, immediately inducing a craving for more. The taste was like an aphrodisiac, filling his mind with sin and lust for the horse's cock. He continued his licking, up and down the length, desperate to swallow up every last bit of its flavor. He felt as if he wasn't able to stop now, and pushed the tip fully into his mouth- it was barely able to fit around his lips, but he made it go in. The cock was almost flexible, easy to manipulate, and easy to continue forcing down as deep as he could go.

He bobbed his head back and forth, leaving drool all around his lips and the erection he was working. He was gagging on it by now, and he could feel his stomach churning with every desperate thrust, but a frenzied desire- almost as if he was in heat- kept him going in spite of his sickness. Warmth from the cock and the rough, leathery sensation filled his mouth, nearly stopping his slurps and moans from escaping his throat.

Engie was fully erect underneath his pants, and clumsily unzipped them with one hand to relieve the uncomfortable pressure, other hand occupied with forcing as much horse dick down his throat as he could physically handle. His tongue was working overdrive, drooling all over the massive member, working it like his life depended on it. He felt disgusting, absolutely vile, and he knew in the back of his mind he should stop now, but he already had it stuck so far down that he can't just back out now. It reached the back of his throat, and he gagged violently, this time nearly vomiting up some of his big breakfast earlier. Regretfully, he pulled back as to not choke himself.

Both his hands had been placed back on the shaft, pumping it back and forth, still desperate to get his stomach filled with the horse's cum. He was oh so lustful, turned on like he'd never been before, but there was a constant lingering feeling of being repulsed with himself for indulging his fantasies in this way. Despite that, its flavor had wrapped itself around his mind, constantly compelling him to keep at it until the horse had his own satisfying climax. The duo was getting very close, both horny and ready to cum from all the sucking and jerking off Engie was doing.

It came with almost no warning. Instantly, a rush of warm, thick, almost smoky-flavored cum was shooting itself down Engie's throat in strong, powerful loads, and he was fighting every single urge in his body to gag. He nearly came in his pants as he swallowed massive wave after massive wave of the horse's cum. It filled his mouth up, with some managing to escape his lips and drop onto his lap, making a disgusting mess. Engie was extremely satisfied and almost forgot his disgust at himself after he finished swallowing what felt like gallons of horse semen, his attention now focused on his burning arousal.

After pulling away from the cock, Engie lurched forward and let the excess cum spill out of his mouth, which formed a large white puddle in front of him. The sight was what brought him up to his absolute maximum level of horniness, and he lustfully and shakily pulled his underwear down. His own, far smaller cock popped out, hard and hot and seemingly begging for attention. Still trembling, he wrapped his hand around the erection, and immediately started to moan as he began jerking himself off. The flaccid cock was hanging out still, seemingly for a final encore, and Engie kept giving it an occasional stray lick to remind himself of the taste. It took him less than a minute to reach his own climax, gasping and groaning as his hardon twitched and shot out his own cum, which promptly mixed in with the pile of the horse's in front of him.

Engie sat back, panting like a dog, while sweat dripped down his face and soaked his thick clothing. The guilt took no time at all setting in, and now that the rush of lust was over, nothing remained but disgust at himself. He looked like a goddamn mess, drooling with cum spilling from his mouth and the tip of his short penis, stains on his pants and overalls, underneath a horse whose penis had receded again. He felt very nauseous from the self-hatred, retching awfully again, but this time he began vomiting up large, thick waves of horse cum onto the now-growing puddle in front of him. His stomach was absolutely filled to the brim with the liquid, and his disgust at himself was urging him to get it all out, puking up an impressive amount, until he had completely purged himself of the seed. The ground was absolutely covered in it, and the sight almost made Engie cry, regretting everything and feeling horrible about himself.

He started tearing up as he shakily crawled out from underneath the horse's belly and zipped his pants back up, wishing he could go back in time and smack himself to stop him from doing such a horrendous act. It was illegal, he reminded himself. He could probably go to jail for that, it wasn't worth it, and he had just manipulated a horse for his own desires! He felt terrible, and could barely muster up the motivation to finally haul that bale of hay in, especially with anxiety causing him to continue trembling. The least he could do at this point, though, was actually take good, proper care of the horses.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so hecking sorry


End file.
